Emily and Millie
by OceanFreak819
Summary: When Emily and Millie get into an argument about her hypnotic ways and life-style on Allpoints Island, Millie kidnapps her Mom. It's up to Emily, Shona, Aaron, and her Dad to get her Mom back.
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Millie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Emily Windsnap Series.**

* * *

The Letter and A Threat

**MPOV**

The day started off very nicely. Emily got ready for school, her Mom stayed home, her Dad went off to do his own business. When I went inside Emily's room to tidy up, I saw a note to me that read:

_

* * *

_

_Dear Millie,_

_You are a great friend, and a wonderful helper. I've considered many of your hypnotic ways to accomplish tasks, however most of them have failed. I've never truly believed in you._

_Plus, you have a wrong way of looking at how to live here. We shouldn't move and turn our house into one of your work places. Everyone enjoys our house for a **house**, not for a shop._

_Sincerely,_

_~Emily Windsnap_

* * *

I couldn't believe it. She had a wrong point of view on everything I thought! Surely her mom would see this, and I would scold her for bad treatment.

After doing heavy meditating, I walked down the stairs into the half underwater bedroom. "Excuse me," I said.  
"What can I do for you today, Millie?" She asked politely.

"Your daughter wrote me this note." I shoved it into her hand, and she read every word. "Well?"

"She's right, Millie. You aren't correct most of the time, and you've already got a work space." Mrs. Windsnap explained.

"Well, uh, er, people have told me I should do this."

"Like who, Archie?"

"Yeah. And there's um...Aaron: no wait, he didn't like that idea. And um...I got nothing."

"Exactly. Now, before Emily gets home, I'm going to run out and get some shells to decorate with. Emily comes home in 20 minutes. And, don't yell at her!"

I'm still going to tell her something. In that twenty minutes, I sat down in the water, and thought about all my methods of thinking. Then, I heard the door knock. "Come in, Emily! Your mom won't be gone long. She's out beach combing."

"Great. So I'll have time to talk to you." She moaned.

"Why did you write me this letter?" I handed to her, and looked up at me with a glare.

"You weren't supposed to read it." She looked down.

"Listen, young lady. You have gotten me so fed up these past years, and this is _by far_ the worst you've done."

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" She studdered.

"I'm going to kidnap your mom whether you like it or not. I can throw her into the water for all I care."

"You were always up to no good." Emily noted.

"Yes, well, it's too late to tell Mother now," I mocked. "Say goodbye to her tonight, because you may never see her again.

"No! Don't! You can't do that. I'll have Neptune put you in jail! You sick, masochist woman!!" She wailed.

That night, I was talking to Mrs. Windsnap, and she never said much, unless it was, "Yeah", "Mm-mm", and "Sure". I took the bag behind my back, and threw it over her head, taping her mouth shut. She mumbled to Emily, who was in bed, and her Dad was still out in the water. The next morning, Emily stood in my doorway, wondering why I did that.

* * *

YAY! My Emily Windsnap fanfic! More will come. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Paces

**Emily POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Emily Windsnap Series**

**

* * *

**

I stood in Millie's doorway. "Why?!" I wailed through tears. "Why would you do that to my Mother? You're sick." I said.

"And you say it like it's a bad thing, twerp." Millie smirked.

"That's because it is, you stupid, never-ending jerk!" I insulted.

Millie didn't say anything more, all she did was pace back and forth on her floor. I watched her feet. They were in a pattern. _Left, right, right, left, back, back, straight, left, right, right._ It's like a code to something. Was she tapping the way to Mom? "Excuse me, Millie. What are you tapping your feet to?" I wondered, even though she'd lie to me, like she has all these years.

"You know, I would tell you, but I'll let you guess from the three choices I give you." She replied.

I questioned myself to smack her in the face, which was not like me at all.

"A......" she started.

_I bet she's going to say a song._

"A is: the Waltz dance steps."

_Yeah, right._

"B....." she continued.

_What's next?_

"B is: I'm pacing back and forth with a significant pattern, so I don't get bored."

_-scoff- how dumb do you think I am, Millie?!_

"And finally, C....." she finalized.

_And finally??? What????_

"The coordinates to where your Mother is found." She finished with a bang.

"Um..." I stumbled. _It's so easy, "C"!!! How could she make it that easy? _"C?" I asked.

"Correct. Now you just have to figure out how long to go before each turn. Good luck." _Left, right, right, left, back, back, straight, left, right, right._ There it is again. "I don't get it Millie. Why? Why'd you make it so easy?"

"Oh, silly, silly, Emily. Who ever said it was easy?" With a turn of her heals, she went out of the house to the shore.

I just couldn't get it. I needed Dad's help. Aaron's as well. And even...dare I say it...-gulp- _Mandy's help._

The next step was to search through Millie's belongings, to see what's hidden beneath, and to see if there were any clues. Dad is still gone, Aaron is in the castle, and I really don't want to swim right now...mainly because I'm hungry. And Mandy...well who knows where Mandy is?

"Emily, where's your Mom?!" Dad whimpered.

"Dad, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a couple minutes ago. I see Millie out there, but where's your Mom?"

"Dad, I hate to break it to you, but Millie kidnapped her and took her to a hideaway. I'm still figuring it out, but I'm one step closer."

Dad didn't say anything. But his expression on his face was paralized, he was pale, and his mouth read the words, **_Oh my God._**

**_

* * *

_**

Haha! What'd you think? Sorry for no updates, but I really like this chapter. R&R, please!!! A review is like a happy hug from me. But if you think it's bad, then say it in a nice way. No flames, please!!!! ~oceanfreak819


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Plan

**Emily and Milly**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dad stood, appalled. "I don't know what to do, I mean, Millie - she -" I broke down into tears, all of them streaming down my face.

"It's not like we can't do _anything_," Dad replied. "Did Millie, uh, say anything?" I stared blankly into his eyes, thinking back on what Millie had told me as if her fierce words pierced my heart. She had scowled and said, "Who ever said it was easy?" she had made steps up, I bet to trick me into looking for her. Either she'd want me to find her, just as a little game, or she'd want me to die trying.

"Yeah, she did. And I don't know how that can help us at all." I then told him the pattern, and Millie's rudeness. He told me that it'd be okay and we would eventually find her. Does anybody think what he said is a stupid cliche besides me? Doesn't _everbody_ say that when something goes wrong? Anyways, we continued to talk. The swimming to the bottom of the ocean was, I guess, was an option, but Millie couldn't hold her breath that long, I wouldn't think. She's never done something so rude, so she'd be an amateur. Or so I thought.

We then ventured off to the shore, picking up shells left and right, making the perfect wreath on our door. Half of the house was submerged, which is off topic - but it's mesmerizing if you've never seen it. Millie, if you recall, wanted to take her hypnotic junk and turn our house into a shop for it. That's why she took mom. For payback. "Hey, look at this conch! Look at the colour." I called to Dad.

"Oh, yeah. That's cool! Put your ear to it and listen," he said softly. I did as I was told, and squished the sand-filled shell hard against my ear. I've always wondered what shells are made of. _Hmm_. As I listened, you could hear the waves crash and blend with the sand (but of course that could have been the waves next to me sand-glazed feet). The sun set over the horizon, a vibrant fire-colour, while the waves lowered and shrank at the tip of the sand. I asked Dad,

"Should we go to the castle and find Aaron? And what about Shona? They can help us. We'll be just like Sherlock Holmes. But without all the funky outfits." I daintily laughed. He replied,

"Well, do you want to go to the castle now? It'll take a little while, but not much. I've got the energy. You?"

"Sure. Let's head out." I agreed. After that, we talked very little. Mostly just about memories with Mom, like she was already dead or something. It was very depressing and awkward. The castle gleamed as the pale moon shone now, the tips of the castle seemingly reaching the darkened clouds, and windows with a faint yellow glow shining. Dad and I swam up to the sand, and then got back to human-form. Once we reached the Gothic Cathedral looking door, I used the gold plated knocker and it rumbled the door slightly. Aaron opened the door swiftly in seconds.

"Hey!" he grinned.

"Hi. How are you?" I asked.

"Great! You?"

"Not so good. We need your help. My Mom is missing and we **have** to find her. Any idea on how or what to do?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Who did this?" he frowned. I sighed a heap-load and replied,

"Millie." and then my faced swelled up and almost started crying again.

"We need you." my Dad told him.

"Okay, okay, what about this? We split up, and we look across the island. I'll take the north side, Emily, take the south, and you take the north. Hey - what about Shona? She can take the west side. If all else fails, we'll do the same in the water. What if a boat saw her and snatched her up? She'd be safe." Aaron sure had ideas.

"That's just it. There was a pattern. Millie never told me where or when or why. Just the pattern." I told Aaron.

"Is a code?" Dad asked Aaron.

"Possibly. You know - I think I might just know the spot. Follow me!"

* * *

END CHAPTER....

Soo....what'd you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MPOV – during the kidnapping

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4

"Alright, mutt. Let's see where you're going." I spoke quietly to the tan sack that was getting quite heavy. I grunted because, even though she was awfully skinny, she was enough to bog you down. After Emily knew I did this, she looked so stupid. Like she knew everything in sight and knew how to stop me. Well, before she figured my evil scheme out, I took her mother out and about for a lil' road trip. I drug her in a wagon at first around the island, in search of the impeccable sandy ditch, with crabs scuttling around to peck at the bag, with the blazing sun surrounding her with heat stroke. At first, I thought Aaron's castle was one of the most perfect places to hide her. But then again, Aaron is young and is _still_ exploring the castle, so he'd find her sooner or later. The code to their "chamber of doom" was the pattern I gave to Emily. Poor squeamish Emily.

It's the afternoon, and the day was surprisingly hot. The meteorologist was yet again - wrong. Muffled cries came from the bag, but ignoring them was the humorous and devious thing to do. The second stop I made was in the blinding coral. It was a vibrant yellow, orange, and deep blue, the waves were passing me, and at times, grabbing me and shifting me into the murky brackish waters. My breath underwater came out as innocent little bubbles, and it was _very_ easy for me. Practicing my meditation in the submerged bedroom was an easy relaxer and survival tip if anything were to happen. _Emily's Mom could drown underwater..._I thought blankly. _But that'd be too harsh_. _Maybe_. See? I'm being nice even though my anger ripped my other emotions out almost completely.

My third and final stop was, well, I'm not going to tell you. It _is_ a jail, though. But do you know where the jail is? I think not. If I do tell you where I'm at then you'll tell Emily and that'll ruin my whole plan! I'll drop you hints. Where I was at now is still on Allpoints Island, however, it is in a secretive spot where only the up most people go. In my case, I wasn't one of those people, but I headed out to the mysterious spot anyways. Along my journey, my sandals squished the damp sand, as shells crushed beneath them, and Emily's Mom was as silent as the dark night with only the wind. There was a jail where only the most fallacious people stayed. Around the grimy back of the building, there was a sandy ditch. It was more of a castle's moat, surrounding the jail. Either to keep the dim and criminal jailbirds in, or to drown them if they were to escape. The prison was not heavily guarded, as I had not expected it to be.

As I said, I was in the back of the building. The ditch was quite deep, maybe six feet, or even more. The crisp, salty water rose almost to the brim of it. I snickered while I sighed. Emily's Mother was getting immensely unmanageable, so I was lucky to toss her briskly into the ditch and here a rather fulminating *PLOP*! I clapped the cream-looking sand off my hands, and laughed. The last I heard was, well, nothing. She was submerged underwater. I cackled evilly at the bag. Feeling so relieved, tired, and burning from the sun, I plopped in the ditch myself. The water was cool, while showering my lips with salt, tasting very foul. I could see for half a second the bag move, not knowing which direction was up. The salt then burned my eyes, and I returned to the surface, gasping for clean air. The bag rose farther now, at least what I could see from the top of the water. I climbed like a mountaineer up the side of the ditch, slipping fast on the sand. When I finally reached the top, I laughed again.

_Wait_, I thought. _Why is the bag rising? It's not supposed to be rising!_ Well, I thought I might as well not worry about it much, because there aren't any air holes, and it's not like Emily's scrawny mother could rip open the bag. So I left without worry. "Goodbye," I called to her. Then I returned to the Windsnap's home, so incredibly over-joyed.

* * *

**GASP**! Will Emily's Mom survive? Wait for updates and find out! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!


End file.
